


a lesson in pomology

by armethaumaturgy



Series: Reqs [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dust (Dusttale) - Freeform, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Explicit Sexual Content, Horror (Horrortale) - Freeform, Horror/Dust/Nightmare - Freeform, Horrordustmare, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nightmare (Dreamtale) - Freeform, Soul Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: “You ready?” he asked, catching Nightmare’s attention. His eyelight was hazy, but he blinked it away as if he’d forgotten what they were meant to be doing. He nodded and reached under his ribcage.There was no glow to indicate he’d summoned a SOUL, but he still pulled one out. It was… an apple?
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Reqs [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151672
Comments: 7
Kudos: 123





	a lesson in pomology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avosettas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avosettas/gifts).



> written for my dear friend bee! (@avosettas on twitter)

Dust thought this was a weird choice of a roster. Sure, Horror, he could understand, the big guy was soft as a stuffed teddy bear when it came to all things… this, but he didn’t understand how Nightmare felt comfortable with  _ him, _ too, over the others... Sure, the idea filled him with glee and affection the guardian could no doubt feel, but apprehension as well.

Nightmare sat in the nest of Horror’s crossed legs, a favorite of his to put any partner into, and Dust sat in front of them, watching as they kissed, Night’s neck craned so they could, the entire column of his neck on display. It was tempting, Dust finding himself wanting to run his tongue over the dark corruption, sink his teeth into the bones just the way he knew made Nightmare arch his back.

Him and Horror were both left breathless when they finally pulled apart, and the seafoam blush was lighting up Night’s skull. His tentacles were wrapped around Horror, all save for one, which was tangled around Dust’s leg, through his tibia and fibula like a vine.

“You ready?” he asked, catching Nightmare’s attention. His eyelight was hazy, but he blinked it away as if he’d forgotten what they were meant to be doing. He nodded and reached under his ribcage.

There was no glow to indicate he’d summoned a SOUL, but he still pulled one out. It was… an apple?

Dust’s head cocked to the side, but he took it when it was held out to him, anyway. And the moment he touched it, he knew it  _ was  _ a SOUL, a steady _ thump-thump _ reverberating through it. It was  _ Nightmare. _

He resisted the irrational urge to squish the fruit in his hand, despite the high-pitched, watery voice urging him to do it. Mentally, he told Papyrus to go fuck himself.

“I know it’s… unconventional,” Nightmare said, voice bordering on a sigh, and Dust scoffed.

He shrugged. “Ain’t seen a  _ conventional  _ SOUL in ages. So, how’s it work?”

Nightmare settled against Horror’s ribcage; there were big hands on his femurs, running over the bones in an absent way that was more soothing than it had any business being. They didn’t need to know he’d only done this once before, when he’d been discovering all the changes the corruption caused in his body.

He couldn’t feel ill will from either of them, just idle curiosity and the desire to please him (he tried not to think about how that was really _ love, _ in reality). There was a spike of irritation from Dust as he glanced off to the side, swatting at the air, sweet like cherry jam, and Nightmare found himself smiling. 

Yeah, his idiots would do just fine.

“The… skin,” he said, keeping his voice level. This  _ was  _ a lesson, afterall. “It’s like the shell. You have to break through it.”

Dust hummed, staring at the apple. It was dark, a deep shade of violet that looked almost black. It smelled sweet, faintly rotten, despite the fact that it looked like it’d just been plucked off a branch.

“So… I just bite into it?” he asked, a phalanx rubbing over the surface. It shone, reflecting the overhead light. Not that apples were his favorite snack, but he wondered what it would taste like.

A flash of apprehension crossed Nightmare’s features. Dust and Horror shared a look over his shoulder, a million words said with just their eyes. Horror softly pet at the roiling corruption on Nightmare’s femur, resting his chin onto his shoulder.

“...he’ll be gentle,” he assured, nuzzling the side of his skull.

“That… isn’t quite the problem,” Nightmare admitted, though he nuzzled back, much to Horror’s elation. There was a faint rumble, not unlike an engine revving, and then his purr filled the room, loud and rumbling. Nightmare relaxed into the comforting sound and the soothing intent radiating from the large skeleton, even if it didn’t provide anything else for him.

It was enough as it was.

“It’s my SOUL. The negativity is thick in it.” That must have been an understatement of the century, but he refused to amend his words.

“Let’s start with fingers, then,” Dust offered. He hadn’t stopped brushing the apple’s skin, and Nightmare was quickly finding the repetitive motions pleasurable. His magic pooled low in his pelvis, swirling around itself even if it wasn’t formed yet.

“Dig your claw into the skin, peel it off,” he instructed, eyelight dilating as he watched Dust do as he was told.

The claw digging into the surface felt like a jolt of molten lava drenching him, a quiet, strained sound forcing its way from his throat.

“Do… Do that again,” Horror said, and Nightmare realized he was digging his fingers into his femur, the other hand moving to the swirl of seafoam mafic in his pelvis. His hips arched into them as they skirted the cloud, feeling like sparks along his spine.

Dust repeated the motion, digging into the apple in a new spot, a little deeper this time. Nightmare moaned outright, shaking in Horror’s hold as his ecto-body took shape.

“Fuck, boss,” Dust sighed out. He was leaning forward where he sat, as if he wanted to take a closer look at him, at the opaque magic before the corruption dripped down to cover it in darkness.

He brought the apple to his mouth and breathed against the exposed flesh.

“Can I? Please?”

He sounded as desperate as Nightmare’s body felt. He took a steadying breath and pinned his lover with his piercing gaze. “If you’re careful.”

He felt more than saw Dust’s gleeful grin, like a kid at the candy store. Another hot gust of breath on him had slick dripping between his legs, and then there were teeth on the apple, soft pressure that felt like his entire body was being touched, gradually mounting and mounting, until they pierced into the SOUL and his body seized up with a cry.

Horror’s hand was sliding through his wet folds, palm pressing down onto his clit to help him through the orgasm, as unexpected as it had been.

“Holy shit, boss,” Dust marveled. When Nightmare opened his socket, nevermind the fact that he didn’t remember closing it, Dust’s face was drenched with juice and there was a chunk of the apple missing.

Nightmare steadied his breathing, slowly regaining the use of himself and loosening the grips his tentacles have taken of the others. “Like that,” he said, and his voice only wavered a bit.

“What’s he… taste like?” Horror asked, fingers still teasing along his slit and dipping into the wt entrance while he pressed kisses to Nightmare’s neck, shoulder, the back of his skull, anywhere he could reach. He was drooling, Night realized, when the wet magic mixed with his corruption.

“Like an apple pie,” Dust said, immediately. He was licking the taste off his teeth, like he was loath to waste a drop. “Why don’t you try? Boss? Y’gonna let him?”

Horror whined behind him, low and long, and the longing in him was as tangible as his touch. There was no way Nightmare could refuse him, not even if he wanted to. “Go ahead. All you’d like.”

Dust passed the SOUL over, suddenly close enough to swap Horror’s hand with his own, plunging three fingers into the pliant entrance and punching a groan out of Nightmare. The smirk he wore was purely for show; he could feel all the adoration swelling in him as he leaned in and kissed him, letting him taste himself.

He’d been right, it tasted like an apple pie, tart and spiced. He didn’t remember it tasting like that the last time he’d tried this.

He jolted when Horror’s tongue ran over the bite, licking up all the taste straight from the source. It was so big — sometimes, he forgot just how  _ big  _ Horror’s tongue was, despite having it in his mouth just minutes ago.

It felt like liquid euphoria when he pressed down onto the fruit’s flesh, Night’s marrow feeling like a livewire again. He shuddered when he felt him teasing along the edges of the bite, teeth skirting the surrounding area.

Dust pulled away just to say, “Whatever you just did? Do it again, he just got  _ so tight. _ Y’like that, boss?”

And, lo and behold, he was clenching down on Dust’s fingers and he could feel every ridge, every nick in the phalanges like that, rubbing him just right. It was almost enough to bring him over the edge again.

He tried to respond, tell them that yes, he liked it, but his tongue felt like lead in his mouth and whatever came out of him was incoherent, not sounding like him at all. Horror, never one to disappoint, ran his tongue over the edge again, canines piercing the skin on the side, and Nightmare’s vision went black, the first syllable of his name getting stuck in his throat.

More slick drenched the bed, Dust’s fingers crooking in him until it felt like his whole body was melting, straight into a puddle.

It felt like he was weightless, false nerves fried even as he pulled the fingers out and Horror’s mouth left his SOUL. He was only half aware of them laying him down, maneuvering his tentacles so they could join, sandwiching him between the two of them.

“With us? Or?” Dust asked, an edge of amusement to his voice. Horror was still purring behind him.

“Yes,” he forced out, as level as he could, “I hope the lesson was sufficient.”

They both snorted, and then almost immediately burst into laughter, both sets of arms around him tightening. In turn, he wrapped his tentacles around  _ them  _ tighter.

“Wouldn’t mind… ‘nother taste of you,” Horror chuckled. Oh, they’d returned his SOUL back to his ribcage where it pounded with the aftershocks of pleasure, feeling lighter with the little piece missing.

“Well, this was just the first lesson,” he conceded, and they could no doubt see right through his attempt at saving face. “I expect you to practice.”

Dust nuzzled into the crook of his neck. “Practice makes perfect?” he teased, “And you only deserve the best?”

Nightmare’s voice was only too pleased as he rewarded the other skeleton with a kiss to his forehead. “Precisely.”

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is @esqers


End file.
